Elijah Horan
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Niall has a son named Elijah and a wife named Megan How will he cope having a 4 year old son and the drama's that go along with is ? Niall One-Shot!


Hey Guys :) i got bored so yeah i wrote a Niall Horan fic , hope you enjoy :)

Kiimii xxxx

* * *

"Come on Elijah, time for bed. "Megan whispered as she leant down to pick up Elijah. He was dazing off to sleep curled up in a ball on the couch. He was sucking his thumb.

He a squinted one of his crystal blue eyes open, yawning and rubbing his eyes gently. He glanced at me and then back at Megan. His wide eyes were filled with curiosity. "Mummy can Daddy tuck me into bed tonight please?"

He placed his hands on each side of Megan's face and stared directly into her eyes. He smiled and gently leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. Megan smiled and kissed him back. He took a breath before placing his arms around her neck to hug her.

She couldn't help but smile, Elijah was one of the cutest kids I had ever seen. He was so innocent and amazing; he meant the world to me, just like his mother did.

Megan turned her head to look at me. I smiled and stood up from the other lounge. I leant forward to kiss her on the lips. I whispered "I love you baby " as I reached to grab Elijah out of her grasp. My arms were open wide ready to embrace my son in a warm and loving hug.

I faint pink blemish was now visible across her beautiful face. Her skin was fare so her blushing stood out. Her eyes glittered in the light as she smirked, she couldn't hide the amusement behind her eyes.

I walked past her towards Elijah's bedroom. She smiled and placed her hand on my arm. I stopped .She stood up on her tippy toes to kiss me on the lips. Our lips met and a spark lit inside me. It happened every time we kissed her.

Our kiss was interrupted my Elijah's loud but cute voice "Ewwww!" he placed both his hands over his eyes. He was trying to hide his face but I spotted his eyes peeking through his fingers. "Oh really?" a smirk pressed across Megan's lips as she moved her hands to where Elijah was and began tickling him.

Giggles and cries for help exploded out of Elijah. "Daddy ... Please ... Help... Me!" he squealed in the mists of laughter over taking his words." Nope, if I help you mummy will tickle me too! "I smirked. Megan stopped tickling him; he crossed his arms as he curled his bottom lip and frustration.

"Heyy is that a lip I see?" a wide smile pressed across Elijah's lips as he tried to hide it. "No!" He squealed in defeat." I think it was, I think I did see that lip." I said smiling pointing at his lips. He turned and scowled at me.

"No, No you didn't!" I couldn't help but laugh. Elijah was trying to hide the fact he knew he had been caught out and Megan and I knew that he was lying. He shook his head, his straight face turned into a smile when I wiggled his eyes brows. His laugh echoed throughout the lounge room.

I put him down on the ground and squatted down. I moved my hand up to his ear and looked at Megan while whispering in his cute little ears. "Say good night to mum and then it's time for bed otherwise it's going to be very bad if I tickle you. "He moved his hand to his mouth laughing and giggling.

He walked very slowly towards Megan. Megan picked him up and hugged him tightly. "Night mummy." She smiled and kissed him back. "Night Eli." He planted a gentle kiss on her cheek in return before she put up down again.

She smiled as he walked past me and poked his tongue out. "Excuse me! Did I just see a tongue?" he ran laughing and giggling down the hall to his bedroom as I heard the door shut behind him. Ran down the hall after him and knocked on the door. "Hello anyone there?" I asked sounding playful.

"No, no one there okay." I stomped my feet making it sound as if I was walking down the hall way. I stood there waiting a few seconds before walking into his bed room. I turned the knob and quietly pushed the door open. I looked around the room until my eyes came across a lump in the bed I knew straight away he was hiding under his blanket.

"Fee fi foe thumb, I smell the blood of an English man!" I whispered. I heard him giggle but I was pretending not to know where he was. "Elijah?" I asked sounding playful and fun. "Oh Elijah? "I smirked thinking to myself how lucky I am to have such a cute son.

"Where's Elijah? I can't find him!" shrugged my shoulders laughing at myself for being this silly. "Is he here?" I opened up the cupboard door, smiling at myself and how much I loved him. Especially all the silly games we play together.

"NO, not here .how about here?" I opened up the other door of the cupboard." No, not here how about under the bed?" I asked full well knowing that he would laugh loudly when I walked towards him." No, not here heyy what's this I see?" I poked the lump on the bed.

A loud giggle escaped his lip. "Elijah?" I turned around smiling." Where are you? Has a big bad bear come to eat you? Or has a tribe of penguins captured you. or maybe has a wizard made you a prince? Hhhmm…" I placed my finger on my chin laughing quietly under my breath.

"No daddy, I'm here! " Elijah squealed as he removed the blanket that had been covering him. I smiled as I was face with his beautiful, innocent and cute big blue eyes." Oh there you are! I couldn't find you." I threw my hands up in the air in defeat. "Yes, daddy I'm here . "

I walked towards him sitting on the bed next to him. I held his hand and smiled at him. "Where you hiding there the whole time?" I raised my eye brows and wiggling them causing him to have an outburst of laughter.

"Yes Daddy, "he smiled entwining his fingers in between my." You are a very good hider you know that?" I asked moving his hair away from his eyes." Yes, I'm the bestest. There is!" I shook my head. I know that 'bestest' wasn't a proper word but it sounded so cute coming out of his mouth.

He giggles as he laid down in the blanket and shifting over slightly allowing me to lie down with him." Daddy tell me a bed time story please?" he asked sounding so cute and innocent I couldn't resist." Ok sure, what story do you want to hear?" I asked sounding intrigued by what his choice was going to be. He always had a way of surprising me; it's a trait he got from his beautiful mother.

"I want to hear the story how you and mummy met!" he smiled and held my hand. "Okay." I smiles and took a deep breath before starting to tell the story.

"_Daddy was on tour with Uncle Harry, Uncle Liam, Uncle Zayn and Uncle Loui and we were on stage singing. I saw a girl crying because she had gotten hurt. I stopped singing and f jumped off the stage "_

"Did you get hurt to?" his bottom lip began to tremble; he was full of concern and love. "No I didn't get hurt don't worry, Daddy is strong. You will be strong like me one day." I winked as him holding his hand.

_I jumped off stage to see if she was okay, she was crying and she couldn't breathe .I stayed with her until the ambulance came for her I hugged her and comforted her. I went to the hospital with her and stayed there until she was picked up from the hospital by her parents. She gave me her number and gave her mine._

Elijah's eyes were widened with amazement." What the girl in the hospital mummy?" "Yes buddy, it was mummy." he smiled and cuddled into me sucking on his thumb and looking up at me. His big blue eyes were staring at me, practically staring through me.I couldn't help but smile at the memory. She was beautiful and gorgeous even back then when I first laid eyes on her I knew I had to make her mine and only mine.

* * *

**15 minutes later:**

Elijah had fallen asleep , he looked so cute. I could feel myself dozing off to sleep. My eyes flickered shut as I fell asleep lying down hugging Elijah tightly in my arms. I loved my son and always will


End file.
